The Mystery of the Multicolored Stars
The Mystery of the Multicolored Stars is a story from TARS. It was made in 2014, and was the first story for TARS. It is one of the few complete stories in TARS. Story Copied directly from TARS wiki with a few minor grammar fixes. In the Mystery of the Multicolored Stars, White Kirby, Blue Kirby, Yellow Kirby, and Red Kirby find a Green shadow star. White Kirby takes it and rides off with it. Yellow Kirby and Blue Kirby, on the wagon star and the shadow star, start chasing after him,'' (neither of the 2 shadow stars that were just mentioned were this Shadow Star)'' but while they give chase, Red Kirby chases them in hopes of destroying their stars. White Kirby flees to the garden of the sky, and then to the electric lounge. blue Kirby, yellow Kirby, and red Kirby follow, but red Kirby and yellow Kirby fall down. White Kirby then buys a red winged star from Mega Man and Auto and leaves the green shadow star lying around. Before blue Kirby arrives, auto tells mega man that its about time they close up shop and set it up in the town next to the city that they're in. The 2 then leave with blue Kirby crash landing. He finds the shadow star that was painted. Confused, he takes it and finds white Kirby on the red winged star. The two fly off battling in mid air, but they soon find out that these painted stars also get 18 for all their stats except weight which they get -18, with the exception of the bulk and wagon stars, which get the -18 in glide. They land in the garden of the sky, where a white hand spawns a yellow wagon star and a blue wheelie bike. Yellow and Red Kirby fly up sharing the dragoon, and they get on the blue and yellow recolored stars that they love. They all soon fly to the ufo where the Shadow Star and the All Patch ask where the stars the kirbys were on were from, before the ufo flies away, and the kirbys can't stay on because of "invisible Walls." Then, when they land, Dyna Blade yells at Mewtwo for painting already ugly stars even uglier colors. The kirbys all then realize mewtwo was painting stars. However the stars would be cursed after 3 hours and will curse all nearby stars to explode, except the shadow star who wasnt detected as a star to be painted as he was always loafing around on the ufo. Since its been 3 hours since they found the stars, the stars are cursed and explode. The 4 engage mewtwo into a fierce battle. The battle is tough and then mewtwo mega evolves into mega mewtwo Y. After a long battle, the 4 kirbys defeat mewtwo. All the stars are put back to normal... except for the shadow star, who got painted pink by Dyna Blade using Mewtwo's paint during the battle, before he washes it off which also reveals that if you wash off the paint you dont become cursed, though you lose all your stats the paint gives you. The shadow star then just steals a bunch of patches from the ufo. Alternate ending At one point a different ending was made to the story. This one involved Mewtwo painting the stars for fun, not because he was feeling evil. Origin The story was made after a user on facebook said nobody cared that White Kirby got his piece taken. This triggered Poyo Ride for some reason. Shadow Star yelled at her through DM's saying they would "be on Youtube soon", which was the original plan for TARS. as Ego Ride wanted to have his series be big on Youtube. Apparently she also blocked Blue Kirby. Poyo Ride decided that in order for her to unblock Blue Kirby he would have Yellow Kirby start a story, and then say Blue Kirby would continue the story. (The plan didn't work because she didn't care about a dumb story). Yellow Kirby started the story, then let Blue Kirby take a portion, and White Kirby finished the story. Trivia *This story was close to getting a comic adaption started, but TARS was cancelled before that happened. *There was originally a sequel planned called The Dawn of Darkrai, but that story was never finished. Category:Stories